Charmed Slayer
by Kalendral
Summary: New Chapter up! This is a coming together chapter. All the players are gathering. R
1. Retunring

OK, I hope that this will turn out to be a good one. Read on!

Chapter One: Returning

_It's bee a long time. I thought I'd never see this town again._ The young woman looked out at the city that one was her home. The high school gymnasium that was burnt down and she was expelled. I just had to end up in Sunnydale, right over the hellmouth.

_I hope that Willow and Zander are ok. The rest of the Slayers could have used a break as well._

Buffy Summers turned around and walked back into her hotel room. Closing the balcony door she noticed a flash in the distance, somewhere in the residential area. _I hope it wasn't anything serious._ Ever since Sunnydale blew up she's been riding a thin line.

Looking for all the potential slayers was hard work. Now she received a call from Angel that another slayer was here in LA. She would have sent Andrew or Giles, but she needed to see Angel. She wanted to see how deep he was in with 'Wolfram Hart'.

Buffy turned back to the room and sat down on the bed. With a heavy sigh, she lied down and slept.

In the morning, Buffy woke with a feeling of foreboding. Something in going to happen today and it's not going to be pretty. Dressing quickly Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer, headed to Wolfram Hart Attorney's at Law.

When the elevator doors opened, Buffy was met with a startling sight. Demons everywhere, some in suits and dresses and some even answering phones. She walked up to the receptionist's desk to ask where Angel was, when that same receptionist squealed with delight and ran straight to her.

"Buffy! Oh my God!" Buffy was swamped in a crushing hug from none other than Harmony, a vampire.

"Whoa, hold it." Buffy held up her hands to ward her off. "Harm? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Angel's secretary."

"What? When did that happen?"

"Oh you know, a while ago. Do you want me to tell Angel you're here?"

"Um, no, I think that I'll surprise him."

"Great. He's right thru that door. God Buffy, it great to see you."

"Um, yeah, you too, Harmony."

Buffy turned towards the door, just as it swung open.

" . . . and I want Gunn on it OK."

"Sure thing boss."

Everyone stopped as they noticed who was standing in front of them.

"Buffy." Angel stared.

"Um, hi Angel. I hope that I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Oh, no we were just finishing up." Angel turned to Fred, "Would you get those reports Fred."

Fred smiled, "Sure, Angel."

"Buffy, why don't you come into my office and we'll fill you in."

"Great." Buffy followed Angel back into his office. He gestured towards a seat and asked, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." Buffy removed her coat and sat down. "Listen, I'm here about those reports that you sent to us. You said there were three?"

"Yeah, three women slaying demons and vampires and the like. It's not like we couldn't handle it, but they also seemed to be some kind of witch. We were kind of hoping you would have sent Willow, but since you are here."

The door opened and Fred walked in with Wes on her heals.

"Buffy!" Wes exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"Just fine Wes. You?" Buffy hugged her former watcher.

"Oh, I've been doing just fine." And Buffy noticed the side look he gave Fred.

"Buffy, how about a stakeout? Johnson's Memorial Cemetery?"

"Great Angel. Just like old times." Buffy smiled.

"Yeah, old times." Angel sighed. _Yeah, old times, like that would ever happen again._

"Then let's go." Buffy smiled at him.

End of Chapter One

Hello everyone, glad to be back. I've been out of the loop for a while. But now I've started a new story. I hope you all enjoyed this first installment of my first Buffy/Angel/Charmed crossover. Please R/R. Thanks Kalendral.


	2. Three Witches

Disclaimer: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer Charmed. Me? You're kidding right? Sorry don't own.

Ok, here's chapter two. I hope you like it. Thanks to Pylea Princess.

Chapter 2: Three Witches

"Piper, could you please listen for a minute." Paige said, exasperated that her eldest sister never listens.

"Sure Paige, just as soon as Leo gets back from finding out about that demon. Something big is about to happen and you want to talk about magic school? Please." Piper remarks equally exasperated.

At this point Phoebe walks in dressed to 'kill'.

"Whoa! And where do you think you're going?" Piper stops her rant a Paige to take in Phoebe's outfit. Short red mini skirt with a white bandanna top.

"Out, isn't it obvious?" Phoebe batted her eyelashes.

"OK, that's it." Piper threw up her arms in frustration. "How can we get anything done when you two are always leaving? Since the Avatars put everything back the way it was we have had every low level demon after us. Can we focus on the bugger picture, for once?"

Phoebe stopped. "Your right Piper, I should wear just the bathing suit. After all, I am going swimming."

"I suppose I could get that teacher for the science lab that the Elders have been suggesting." Paige looked at Piper, "Thanks." And she orbed out.

"Great, just great."

"Don't take it so hard Piper. Magic school is rough. The ex-demon she had there lasted only two weeks. Now if an ex-demon couldn't take Magic School who else could?" Phoebe smiled at Piper. "Gotta run." She turned and swept up her coat and was out the door.

Just then Leo orbed in. "Where is everyone? I have some news about that demon."

"Great, I'm the only one interested in hearing it. Coffee?" Piper held up a mug.

"Um, sure."

"So, the demon? What is it? Where did it come from?"

"It's not a demon."

"Say again?"

"It's a law firm. Wolfram and Hart to be precise. They protect demons."

"Now I've seen it all. A law firm that protects demons. So who is the head honcho?"

"I don't know. It's been under new management for about a few months now. All I know is that the guy now running the place has tightened security. I can't even orb in to check the place out."

"So, why don't we head over there and see the place." Piper set down her mug and went to the door.

"Where are the boys?" Leo looked around the house.

"They are at magic school. Paige has them enrolled in the pre-school there. She says that it helps them control their magic."

"Ok then, let's go." Leo grabbed the car keys and they were off.

"This is it huh, Wolfram Hart. It looks like a normal law firm to me."

"That is what's got the elders confused. It is a normal law firm. Only one that defends demons. Behind those doors is a whole new world."

"Let's go check it out." Piper stepped up to the doors. The foyer was normal enough. Regular people going about their daily work schedule. "It's a big building, so maybe it's not on the first floor."

Leo looked around and saw an elevator. "Maybe this will work."

"Wait, Leo, cameras. I don't think this was a good idea. Let's come back when it's dark. Maybe we can get in better. And have Paige and Phoebe here as well."

"Well, it's not going anywhere."

As they turned to leave Piper saw a man hiding in the shadows. Long black trench coat and close cropped white hair. _I wonder who he is? He certainly doesn't look like a lawyer_.

"Are you coming Piper?"

_We'll find out soon. _"Right behind you." Piper turned to get another look at the man but he was gone.

"Angel, we've had some visitors." William the Bloody AKA Spike walked in but stopped short when he saw who Angel was with. "Buffy."

Whoa, cliffy. Great huh? I need more reviews before the next chapter is posted. Thx R/R


	3. Going In

Kalendral: As you all know this is my first Angel Fanfic, and I am really looking forward to writing for you all. First off; a special thanks to: Minuette LittleRedFlyer. Now for the disclaimer: NOT MINE! GOT IT! Whew, glad that's over. On with the fic.

Chapter Three: Going in

"Buffy." Spike stopped short. Who would have thought that she would ever come back, especially now that Angel was running Wolfram Hart. "Uh, how have you been?"

"Spike? You're alive!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Well, not really." Spike shrugged. "I'm just a ghost."

"What?" Buffy blinked and turned to Angel.

"He's haunting the place." Angel watched as the emotions rolled across Buffy's face.

"But, he died in Sunnydale. How is that possible? I thought ghosts only haunt where they were killed."

"Not this bloke." Spike swaggered over to Buffy, "Have yourself a feel."

Buffy swung around. _Tell me he did not just say that._ "I don't think so. I have my fill."

"Suit yourself."

Angel decided it was time to step in. "Spike, you said something about visitors?"

"Oh yeah, two of 'em. They smelled magical. Especially the woman." Spike shrugged.

"What did they look like?" Angel went to his desk and grabbed a pen.

"The woman, a real looker by the way, about Buffy's height with long brown hair. The bloke; Tall, brown hair. Didn't quit get a look at their eyes, but if I see them again, I'll definitely know."

"Ok, let's check the lobby cameras and see if they are on them. Gunn?"

"Sure thing, Angel"

Back at the Manor.

"Paige, where the hell have you been? Where's Phoebe? Do you two realize that these demons are running amok and you two are off gallivanting? I need you on track here."

"I'm really sorry Piper, but the school board had a meeting today and I couldn't miss it."

"There are demons out there and you are worried about missing a meeting?" Piper threw her hands up. "There is more to life than meetings."

Just then the door opened and Phoebe walked in, "Don't I know it."

"Where have you been all day?" Piper glared at her sister.

"Swimming"

"Swimming? At a time like this?"

"Time like what?" Phoebe looked a Piper, perplexed. Then looked to Paige. Paige shrugged.

"Demons, here. That ring a bell?"

"There were demons in the manor? Is everyone alright?" Phoebe looked at Leo concerned.

Leo rolled his eyes, "We are fine Phoebe, if you would just listen to your sister for once."

"There is a law firm that protects demons. Handles their cases and stuff like that."

"Demons have lawyers?" Paige gasped.

"So, how do you vanquish a law firm?" Phoebe asked?

Piper gaped at them "I give up, there's no use talking to them."

"Whoa, hold your horses there Piper, we were just kidding. So, what are we going to do now?"

"We are going in and scope the place out." Piper stated.

"There, that's them." Spike pointed to two people walking into the building.

"Where?" Buffy leaned in to get a closer look at the screen. "I don't see them."

"Their right there." Spike shoved his hand right into the screen. "Right where my finger is."

As Wes looked closer he saw a blur that almost looked like two people. "I don't get it. We have the most sophisticated stuff in the universe and they are just blur on the screen. Who are they?"

"Whoever they are, it's obvious they have some interest in us. Let's see if they com knocking tonight." Angel walked behind his desk and selected an ax. "We'll be waiting."

End of Chapter Three

I know another cliffhanger. Sorry. I just love them.

If I get a few things wrong, don't be afraid to let me know. Oh, the timeline takes place just after the gang takes control of Wolfram Hart. Thanks: Kalendral


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Angel, Buffy or Charmed.

Here we go.

Chapter 4: Meeting

"Well?" Paige looked at Piper as the Halliwell sisters made their way up to the law firm doors.

"Well what?" Piper let a little annoyance creep into voice.

"How are we going to get in if we can't orb?" Paige said. Phoebe looked at both her sisters. It was such a relief to not be the younger sister anymore. With Paige around Piper has less time to criticize her.

"We are just going to walk in. If we are in the building we can orb to the top floors. Simple." Piper stated simply.

"That is your great plan? And what if we run into some sort of meeting? Ever think about that?" Paige; always thinking of the worst case scenarios.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Let's just get going. Nothing is going to happen at all if we don't make it through the front doors."

Piper stepped forward, "Then let's go."

"Are you sure they are coming Angel?" Gunn asked for about the fifth time.

"I'm not sure Gunn, but I want to be ready." Angel was seated behind his desk with the rest of the gang scattered about. Buffy lounged on a sofa by the window. Wes and Gunn paced the room. Lorne was sitting on one of the comfortable chairs across the room. Spike was conspicuously absent, or invisible. Just then Fred burst into the room.

"I think that they are here." Fred stated.

"Think?" Angel glanced up at her.

"I can't be sure. After Spike showed us the tape, and they weren't visible, I decided to do some experimenting with the heat sensors on the cameras. Or actually infrared."

"Anything?"

"Just a blip, actually three of them."

"Three?" Angel glanced around. "So they are here?"

"Yep, on their way as we speak. Although from the heat signatures I'd say they were all women."

"Ok then. Let's get ready."

Piper walked up to the door. She looked in and saw someone coming out. As the man swung open the door she flicked her hands and he and door froze.

"After you." She gestured into the building and followed Paige and Phoebe in.

Inside Piper looked around and spotted a receptionist desk. Glancing at the list of Lawyers and the like she saw where the big wigs had their office. "Top floor ladies. Let's go. Paige, if you would do the honors." Piper and Phoebe hooked arms with Paige and she orbed.

The three of them materialized in the main lobby of the top floor. Paige looked around.

"Now what?"

"Now you tell me who you are, and why you're here." Angel walked around the door just as the rest of the gang came out of hiding.

"Piper, freeze him." Paige squeaked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gunn held up a crossbow and pointed it at Piper. Phoebe crouched into a fighting stance. Buffy followed suit.

"Ok, let's see if we can talk first." Lorne piped in from the corner.

"Demon" Phoebe said and launched herself at Lorne. Buffy intercepted her with a swipe at her leg. Phoebe went down on her butt. Paige called, "Crossbow." The crossbow disappeared out of Gunn's hands and into Paige's. She turned it at Gunn and Lorne. Piper focused on Angel. Hands held at ready. Wes pulled a knife out and flung it a Piper. She flicked her hand and it stopped mid-air. Sprawled on the ground still, Phoebe swung her leg around a knocked Buffy to the ground.

"Stop" Angel yelled. Everyone froze. "I think that we've gotten off to a bad start."

"You were bad to start with." Paige remarked.

"I think you are a little mistaken. We are the good guys."

"Demons? Good guys? Now I've seen everything." Phoebe laughed.

"Not all of us are demons. Gunn, Wes, Fred and Buffy are not demons."

Piper looked at the four people who were mentioned. "Then how do you explain her strength?" She pointed to Buffy.

"Easy, she's the Slayer."

End of Chapter 4

Read and Review. Thanks Kalendral


	5. Getting to Know You

I know it's shorter than the last one, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. K

Chapter 5: Getting to know you.

"Whoa, the Slayer? She's the Vampire Slayer?" Phoebe exclaimed. The three sisters just stood there staring at Buffy. Buffy shifted, a little annoyed that Angel put her on the spot.

"Vampire Slayer?" Paige stared at Buffy. "That little girl?"

"Excuse me? Little girl? I am not a little girl." Buffy turned to Paige.

"Sorry, you just look young." Paige held her hands up defensively.

Piper looked a little closer at Angel. "You're a vampire."

"Yes." Angel stood straighter. "I will not hide that fact."

"Angel is different. He has a soul." Fred chimed in.

"A soul? A vampire with a soul?" Phoebe exclaimed. _Now I've seen it all_.

"Can we get back to the topic as to why you are here?" Angel put in. "Why don't we go into my office and talk." Angel gestured to the double doors behind him.

"After you." Piper said, not quite willing to trust them. She watched closely as Lorne followed Angel and Buffy. Gunn, Wes and Fred waited for the sisters to enter.

Paige and Phoebe walked up to Piper. "I hope you know what you are doing." Phoebe said. Together they walked in.

"Let's get this over with. I want to find out who these people really are."

"Ok, let's start from the beginning. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Angel sat down behind his desk.

The three sisters looked at each other. Phoebe shrugged. "We are the Charmed Ones."

Angel looked at them in shock. Wes looked as if a he's been hit in the back of the head. Gunn and Fred looked confused.

"The Charmed Ones?" Angel sat back in his chair. "Wow, I've heard stories about you, but I never thought that I'd see the real Charmed Ones."

"Let's not get sidetracked again." Paige said to everyone. "The reason we are here is because of Wolfram & Hart's reputation. What's not clear right now is why a slayer would align herself with a demon law firm."

"As to that, my team and I took over Wolfram & Hart for reasons that will have to remain unspoken. But let me assure you that we are not evil. We are here because of the resources that Wolfram & Hart can provide for us. Not all demons are bad."

"Not from what I've seen." Paige muttered to herself.

Phoebe silently agreed with her younger sister. Demons are demons. Nothing will change that fact. No matter how good they try to be they will always be evil. Phoebe looked at Lorne and shuddered. How can these people look at him and not shudder. Piper seemed relaxed but that was deceiving.

Angel looked at the sisters as they took in what he said. They really didn't look convinced. It was a good thing Spike wasn't here or this could be worse. He didn't know what they'd think of a vampire as a ghost. He glanced around the room at the others. Buffy was sitting stock still, completely shocked. Who'd have thought? Although Willow could have filled her in on the Charmed Ones. Now that he thought about it maybe it would be a good idea to bring her in on this. If anything would have an idea as to what these girls can do it would be another witch. Angel glanced at Lorne. He looked a little more green than usual. Charles Gunn held back by the door with Fred.

"Instead of trying to find weak points in each others hide, can we call it a night and lets all get some sleep. Maybe we'd have a better look at things with a fresh start. I for one could use a drink." Angel suggested.

"Drink?" Paige looked sharply at Angel. "What kind of drink?"

"Coffee."

"Oh."

End of Chapter Five

Ok, I hope you all like this one. And if you have any ideas or corrections please let me know.

A/N: Yes I know that Charmed takes place in San Francisco, but I have them in LA for now. Thanks K


	6. Questions and Reinforcements

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I hope this is longer.

Chapter Six: Questions and Reinforcements

Angel looked up at everyone. The sisters had just left and they all were breathing a sigh of relief. Lorne in particular was relaxed and breathing easier. Wes sat down onto a chair with a thud. Angel wondered what he was thinking. Wes has been harder to read lately. Buffy just sat in her chair, hands clasped on her lap. Gunn and Fred were the only ones here who didn't really know who the Charmed Ones really were. He wasn't even really sure all that they entail. He for one never thought that the Charmed Ones would be in this century. He had heard about them a long time ago while he was in New England. Salem, Massachusetts was a place synonymous with witches. Now they are here in LA. He didn't know what to do. He looked around at everyone again. Time to put on the 'Boss'.

"I think we should all get some sleep right now. Buffy, why don't you and Fred bunk together. I think you might want to call Willow. She could give us some insight to these three."

"Right." Buffy stood up. Fred led her out of the room. "See you in the morning."

"Ok. Guys, go. You've all taken a lot in and we all need to sleep on it."

Wes got up from the couch and headed out the door. They all dispersed to their separate homes. Angel was about to head out when Lorne stopped him.

"Angel, I'm going to lay a little low right now. I'm not in any particular hurry to get to know them."

"Are you sure Lorne?" Angel said.

"You saw how they looked at me. I can't handle that right now."

Angel really looked at Lorne and saw he was almost shaking. "It's ok, go ahead. We'll handle things."

Angel watched as Lorne left the building. He's better off waiting things out. Lorne was always the peaceful one. Just them Spike appeared in front of him.

"Well, well, the real life Charmed Ones. Heard about them a while back. They just look like little girls to me."

"What do you know Spike. Those three are the most powerful witches in the world."

"Yeah, only so long as they are together. If even one of them goes bad, then they split. No more Charmed Ones." Spike smirked at Angel.

"What are you planning? They are on our side."

"Are they?" Spike said. "Seems to me they have their own agenda. And little old us aren't invited."

"They are witches Spike. We don't know what to expect from them."

"Well, I'd just keep my back covered if I was you." Spike suggested, and then disappeared.

Angel sat back onto his chair and thought about what happened, and what the consequences are going to be.

Across Town,

As soon as the Halliwell sisters got back home Paige orbed out again.

"Where is she going?" Piper said to Phoebe.

"Don't know. Maybe to see of the elders know anything."

"But Leo can handle that." Piper collapsed onto a chair. "Leo?" She called for her husband. Leo orbed in with Wyatt and Chris in his arms.

"So?" Leo said as Piper took Chris from him.

"A vampire with a soul and a vampire slayer hanging out together along with a demon. Then spatter in a couple of humans. Doesn't get any weirder than that." Phoebe came into the room holding a cup of coffee.

"A slayer? What's a slayer doing in the company of a vampire besides killing it?" Leo was shocked. Slayers don't hang out with vampires, they kill them.

"A soul. Remember?" Phoebe said.

"Oh, right. You're sure it has a soul?"

"Not really. And it was a he. His name is Angel."

"Why don't I see if the elders have and ideas about this Angel."

"Good idea. And find out about the current slayer and who she is. Goes by the name of Buffy." Piper put in. Leo nodded to her and orbed out.

"Let's hope we can come up with something. I don't like the idea a slayer helping demons." Piper put Chris in the playpen and went into the kitchen. "Where has Paige gone off too?"

"Don't know. I wonder if it has anything to do with the vampire." Phoebe said. She followed Piper into the kitchen. "Lets hope she can find something if Leo can't."

Meanwhile, at Fred's apartment,

Buffy picked up the phone and dialed Willow's number. It rang twice then she heard someone pick up.

"Hello?"

"Will?"

"Buffy? What's up?"

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"How soon can you get to LA?"

End of Chapter Six

Please R/R. Thanks; Kalendral


	7. Another Witch?

Ok, first things first. I will not update this again if I don't get at least three reviews for this chapter. If you want to me to update it let your friends know about this story and have them read and review it. Thanks, Kalendral.

Wow, this is my longest chapter ever, hope you enjoy it. Now, on with the next chapter.

Chapter 7: Another Witch?

It was almost 3am when Paige came back home. She orbed into her room in hopes of avoiding her sisters. No such luck. Both of them were waiting for her in her room.

"Glad to see you know where home is, Paige." Piper said, startling Paige. She turned around and found Piper sitting in her chair feeding Chris. Phoebe was lounged on her bed filing her nails.

"Hi guys. How long have you been in my room?" Paige said.

"Almost as long as you've been gone. Where have you been Paige? We could have used your help earlier." Piper shifted Chris to her shoulder.

"What did you need my help on? Do you honestly think that we could make any difference in what those people can do? Wolfram & Hart have been around long before mankind has. What are we going to do about them?" Paige said exasperated.

"Well, for one; we could look into this Angel character. See if what he's telling is the truth. Two; we can check out the slayers identity." Phoebe looked up from her nails.

"I thought you had Leo looking into that." Paige said to Piper.

"I do, but that doesn't mean that the rest of us can gallivant about doing whatever we want. We could look into the Book of Shadows for and clues."

"Really Piper, I don't think that it's going to have a section about vampires with souls."

"You never know until you look. Even Grams never got through the whole thing. Anyways, where have you been all night long?" Piper wanted to know.

"I went to magic school." Paige said turning towards her dresser.

"Ok, why?"

"Um . . . to look for any clues about the vampire."

"Hah, I knew it." Phoebe jumped up from the bed.

"Listen, can we just get to sleep. I pooped and would really like a small amount of sleep before we have to face those guys again."

"Alright Paige. But don't think that your going to get off so easily. I know you found something at magic school, or you wouldn't have been out so late."

"Goodnight Piper. Goodnight Phoebe." Paige pushed them out her bedroom door. "Go to bed. I'll tell you all I know in the morning."

Buffy honked the horn on her rental car and waved. The passenger door opened and Willow Rosenberg climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hi, how was the trip." Buffy asked.

"Uneventful. This time I'm glad I can see you after a plane trip."

"Don't remind me. So, got anything on the Charmed Ones."

"Giles and I have filed through anything we had on witches. The Charmed Ones are a trio of sisters with some of the most powerful magic ever conceived. They have active powers. Unlike my power, they don't have to do many spells. One sister can freeze people and blow things up, another has empathy and has the power of premonition, and one can move objects with her mind easily. I had to really concentrate when I did it. All their powers are inherent. If they have children, they will have power as well. It's sort of like passing on blue eyes, only this is more potent stuff. I really can't wait to meet them."

"Wow, you got all that out in twenty seconds." Buffy started the car and drove away from the airport. She looked sideways at Willow and saw a few more lines under her eyes. "How are the girls doing? How's Dawn?"

"Oh, everyone's fine. Giles had us out two days ago. There was a nest of vamps hiding out in an abandoned building and we had Kennedy, Li and Jenny go in."

"Jenny did ok?" Buffy inquired.

"Yep, she got three all on her own." Willow smiled.

"That's great. She has sure come a long way." Buffy said. She was really proud of all the girls.

"So, um . . . how are you and Angel getting along?" Willow asked her friend.

"Were fine. It's not all happy go lucky though. Oh, and you'll never guess who is alive, well sort of alive."

"Who?" Willow said curious.

"Spike." Buffy said. "The last time I saw him he was about to burn up, and here he is haunting Wolfram & Hart offices."

"Spike? A ghost? Who'd have thought?" Willow shrugged her shoulders.

Buffy made it back to Fred's apartment by that time and together they went to the front door. Buffy knocked twice and Fred answered.

"Hi, Willow, how are you doing?" Fred said as she let the two in.

"Great, a little pooped though." Willow smiled then hugged her friend.

"I've got my hide-a-bed ready for you two, if you don't mind sharing a bed."

"Not at all." Buffy said. "Let's get some sleep and Willow can tell everyone what she and Giles found out tomorrow."

"Sounds great. Goodnight."

The next morning dawned bright and early. Paige was up with a cup of coffee as Phoebe walked into the kitchen.

"You look like . . ."

"Don't say anything, not until I've had my coffee." Phoebe said looking daggers at Paige.

"No prob." Paige said as she sipped hers.

Just then Piper came in carrying a fussy Chris. "Here Paige, I need coffee. And his bottle." Piper handed her squirming son to Paige and went to the fridge. "So, how about a little update on what you found out last night."

"Angel, the Vampire with a soul, cursed by gypsies, haunted by those he killed. The texts were pretty vague about it all. It is magic school, and vampires aren't really magical."

"Good point. Any particular reason why he is running a demon law firm?"

"Not a clue." Paige shrugged, "and as to the part about him being with a slayer. I couldn't find anything."

"Well, maybe Leo has something on that. So what about the slayer?" Piper said sipping her coffee.

"I didn't get much. Mostly that there is one born every generation, and when one dies another is called to take her place. There is a society called the Watchers council that trains and cares for these young girls. Some of them come into their powers at the earliest age of thirteen. The current slayer, Buffy Summers used to live in LA, but moved to Sunnydale, CA seven years ago. That's about all I got on her."

"Then let's see what Leo came up with. Leo!" Piper called and her husband orbed right in front of her.

"Good Morning, Beautiful." Leo said to Piper.

"Hi. So what did the Elders have to say about our 'friends'? " Piper asked.

"Ok, this might take a while. First Angel, his real name is Liam the son of a merchant. He was changed by one Darla, and he killed his entire family. He called himself Angelus because his sister thought he came back as an angel."

"Creepy." Phoebe shivered.

"Then about a hundred years later he and Darla killed this gypsy girl and the clan cursed him with a soul. After that he has been haunted by every single person he has killed. Now here's a little glitch in the gypsies curse. If he at any time experiences a moment of pure happiness his soul is released and Angelus is back."

Phoebe shivered again. "Man, what a way to live. Oh I know he's not really alive per se. But you know what I mean."

"There is something else. Angel is part of a prophecy called the Shanshu Prophecy. He has to survive a dozen or so apocalypses and a lot of other demons and in the end he gets to become human." Leo shrugged. "There is a little more on the slayer. Buffy Summers went to Sunnydale CA, right over the Hellmouth. And for seven years fought demons, vampires and a few apocalypses herself. She had a run in with the Master, and she died for all of five minutes, but in that time another slayer was called. She ran into Angel shortly after her arrival in Sunnydale and believe it or not, they fell in love. They had an encounter and he had his moment of happiness and out comes Angelus. Buffy sends him into hell after he killed a friend of hers, then he pops back into the picture after a while. They go their separate ways after a demon blows up Sunnydale High School. She died again a year later saving the world again and was brought back to life by her friends, who by the way, one of them is a witch."

End of chapter Seven.


	8. Gathering

I am grateful to all who reviewed my story, and I am looking forward to a lot more chapters myself. Keep the reviews coming! Thank you. Kalendral

Chapter 8: Gathering

"I never thought that I would get to meet the real Charmed Ones." Willow said to Buffy on their way to Wolfram & Hart. Fred was driving her silver Chevy Tahoe with Willow and Buffy taking up the back seat. "Amy had told me about them and said how powerful they were. Tell me what their like Buffy." Willow demanded of her best friend.

"Well, let's see. Piper is the leader being the older sister, I know how that's like. Phoebe is the middle sister, a lot of spunk in that one. Paige, the baby, is the trouble-maker from what I can tell. She can't seem to keep her mouth shut."

"I don't know Buffy, they all seemed really nice to me." Fred said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"You didn't have it out with Phoebe. She is strong that one. She must have done some training of sorts to be that strong." Buffy rubbed her calf where Phoebe swiped at her legs.

"Let's hope we don't have to fight them again. I kind of liked them." Fred smiled at them through the rear view mirror.

"I'm just so anxious to meet them." Willow said giddily. Fred and Buffy just smiled at her.

"Are we really going to see them again Piper?" Phoebe said. The three of them were sitting around the counter, Paige at the pot mixing some herbs.

"I don't see why not. And if anything happens, Paige is mixing up a potion to vanquish the vampire."

"But what about that demon?" Phoebe said.

"I can just blast him if he tries anything. I can even freeze the whole lot of them if anything goes wrong. You know that." Piper sounded exasperated by Phoebe incessant ifs and buts.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you guys."

"I know. Ready?" Piper looked at Paige.

"Lets go."

Angel glanced up as the three girls walked into his office.

"Willow it's good to see you."

"Hi Angel." Willow waved to him. Just then Gunn walked in talking to Wesley.

" . . whitelighter or something like that. It's supposed to be their protector or healer. At the moment they really don't have one. Although the eldest is married to one."

"I really don't think that has any relevance Wes."

"It's a sort of angel Gunn, a guardian angel."

"And . . ?" Gunn gestured for Wes to continue.

"Guys, what's going on?" Angel asked when they stopped arguing.

"Wes found something out about the witches."

"And?" Angel looked at Wes.

Wesley cleared his throat. "They are called Whitelighters. Guardian angels of some sort."

"What are they?"

"I don't really know." Wes finished lamely.

Piper stopped the car in front of the large building. Just as they were stepping out Leo orbed in front of them.

"Leo . . what?" Piper said to her husband.

"I'm coming with you. You could use my help."

"We are not going into battle Leo. We are going to talk."

"Like you did last time?"

"If you want to come, be my guest. But stay out of the way. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me Piper." Leo stepped in behind them as they made their way up the steps.

As they stepped into the building Piper saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. The same man she saw earlier when she was with Leo. But when she turned her head to look at him he had disappeared. She shook her head and kept walking.

Angel looked up as Spike appeared in front of him. "They're here." Was all he said.

"Who?" Angel asked.

"Those witches." Spike looked disgusted. "The Charmed Ones. That ring a bell?"

"Oh, right. I wish I really knew why they have come." Angel started putting papers away. He looked back at Spike and scowled. He really didn't know why he put up with him being around. Although it's not like he had a choice. _It's a good thing that the sisters haven't seen him yet. I really don't know what they'd think about a vampire ghost._ "Can you haunt somewhere else Spike. I'm very busy."

"Well, don't get your knickers in a bunch. I was only trying to help. It's obvious you don't want any though."

"Good, now leave so I can get back to work. This place doesn't run by itself you know."

"I thought it did." Angel glanced up at Spike glaring. "What?"

At that moment Gunn walked into the office. "Angel, they're here."

Angel glanced up at Gunn and set the papers down. "Let's get this over with."

As he walked out of the office he saw Spike disappear again. _Good One less thing to explain._

End of Chapter eight


End file.
